Surprises
by MadMeary
Summary: Ils avaient rendez-vous pour la toute première échographie, la future maman était excitée et angoissée, elle en était à dix semaines et elle avait lu dans un livre qu'elle devait en effectuer une entre la neuvième et la onzième semaine.


Voici la suite de Pas prévu au programme. Je sais techniquement c'est le chapitre 2, mais plus je l'écrivais moins je trouvais qu'il collait au chapitre un, donc c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve ici, tout seul. Je pense que vous pouvez le lire sans connaître l'œuvre qui le précède.

Tous les personnages ou presque sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Surprises

Temari était dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Sunagakure, du côté des shinobis, en compagnie de son époux Deidara qui faisait les cents pas en râlant que le médecin était en retard et qu'il allait lui faire savoir que personne ne faisait attendre sa femme. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il était devenu extrêmement protecteur, et elle n'avait pas manqué de le remettre à sa place une fois ou deux.

Ils avaient rendez-vous pour la toute première échographie, la future maman était excitée et angoissée, elle en était à dix semaines et elle avait lu dans un livre qu'elle devait en effectuer une entre la neuvième et la onzième semaine. Comme c'était la première elle avait demandé à Gaara de ne pas envoyer Deidara en mission le soir où elle l'avait annoncé à ses frères.

* * *

 _Temari, Deidara, Kankuro et Gaara étaient réunis dans la demeure du jeune couple pour le repas familial hebdomadaire. Les deux blonds après avoir plus longuement réfléchi et avoir décidé de bel et bien garder l'enfant, avaient choisi de l'annoncer aux deux frères de la kunoichi. Elle voulait éviter qu'ils l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre, et le plus tôt serait le mieux._

 _« Kankuro, Gaara, Deidara et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire._

 _-Vous allez vous marier, félicitations, plaisanta le marionnettiste._

 _Il se prit un coup de coude de Temari qui le fusillait du regard._

 _-Nous vous écoutons, déclara Gaara curieux._

 _-Voilà, je suis enceinte, leur dit-elle un peu nerveuse._

 _Ses deux cadets furent stupéfaits pendant de longues minutes, jamais leur sœur n'avait manifesté l'envie d'avoir des enfants._

 _-Allô, vous nous recevez toujours, s'inquiéta leur beau-frère._

 _-Tu es enceinte, comme enceinte d'un bébé ?, demanda le brun._

 _-Non, d'une chaîne stéréo, évidemment d'un bébé, tu es sûr que tu es bien mon frère, se désespéra-t-elle._

 _-Pardonne-nous, nous sommes simplement étonnés, tu ne nous avais jamais laissé entendre que tu désirais être mère, s'excusa Gaara._

 _-En plus on ne peut pas dire que ton mari soit l'homme le plus patient au monde, ajouta son frère._

 _-Nous en sommes conscients, et nous n'avons pas prit la décision de le garder à la légère, mais nous le désirons tous les deux, et je l'aime déjà yeah. De plus je ne suis plus aussi impatient qu'il y a quelques années, intervint Deidara._

 _-C'est vrai, tu arrives à endurer ma sœur et ça crois-moi c'est un exploit, affirma le brun._

 _-Kankuro tu es puni, pas de dessert pour toi, s'exclama son aînée vexée._

 _-Quoi mais ce n'est pas juste, je rigolais. Gaara dis-lui que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, de l'humour. Je veux du gâteau moi!, bouda-t-il_

 _-Tu l'as rendu accro à ta cuisine, s'aperçut le kazekage en s'adressant à l'ancien jonin d'Iwa._

 _-Personne n'y résiste hn, se vanta-t-il_

 _-Félicitations, vous serez de merveilleux parents, reprit Gaara_

 _-Enfin, j'ai cru que vous ne le diriez jamais, commenta-t-elle._

 _Elle se leva et alla enlacer son plus jeune frère, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'autre membre de sa fratrie qui faisait toujours la moue._

 _-Félicitations à vous deux, comme Gaara je suis certain que vous ferez des parents géniaux, les félicita-t-il à son tour avec un franc sourire._

 _Elle se rapprocha de lui et étreignit à son tour son second frère oubliant leur chamaillerie._

 _-Je ne vous prends pas dans mes bras mais le cœur y est yeah, déclara Deidara amusé_

 _Les deux frères Sabaku No échangèrent un regard complice que n'aima pas leur beau-frère. Il se leva prétextant devant aller chercher le gâteau. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il fut immobilisé par du sable qui lui enchaînait les chevilles. Le chef du pays du vent et le marionnettiste se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui, se jetèrent sur lui et le prirent dans leurs bras dans une parfaite synchronisation._

 _-C'est un entraînement pour tes futurs câlins avec ton enfant, papa, expliqua Kankuro._

 _-La seule qui puisse m'appeler papa ici c'est Temari, compris tonton hn, répliqua-t-il_

 _-Oh mon dieu oui, nous allons devenir des oncles, tu te rends compte Gaara, des oncles, toi et moi des tontons, réalisa l'enfant du milieu de la fratrie du sable._

 _-J'avais réalisé quand elle nous a dit qu'elle était enceinte, souligna-t-il_

 _-Moi...pas, avoua son frère._

 _-Tu es un cas désespéré, soupira la seule femme du quatuor._

 _-Oncle Kankuro, tonton Kankuro, oncle Kanky, tonton Kanky, énuméra-t-il._

 _-On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais yeah ?_

 _-Je cherche à savoir ce qui sonne le mieux, je veux que mon neveu ou ma nièce m'admire !_

 _-Temari il serait peut-être mieux que notre enfant admire ton frère de loin, de très très loin si tu vois ce que je veux dire, yeah._

 _-Mais non, il fera une excellente nounou quand toi et moi serons en mission, affirma-t-elle sérieuse._

 _-Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter ?, lui demanda le benjamin étonné_

 _-Les premières années si mais lorsqu'il ou elle ira à l'école je reprendrais mes missions. Je pensais même en effectuer certaines dans les environs avant les deux ans du bébé, pour rester active. De toute façon je ne suis pas en congé maternité tout de suite, alors j'ai encore le temps d'y songer. Alors Gaara ne pense même pas à m'arrêter ou à me ménager, le prévint-elle._

 _-Je ne le ferai pas je te le jure, mais en échange tu dois me promettre de respecter la décision du docteur lorsqu'il te recommandera de t'arrêter ! »_

 _Elle lui avait promit, parce que même si l'idée de se retirer provisoirement l'angoissait, elle ne ferait jamais rien qui mettrait la vie de son bébé en danger. Après cela ils avaient finalement mangé ce dessert que Kankuro attendait comme un enfant attendait Noël et les deux frères étaient rentrés chez eux, non sans les avoir à nouveau félicité tout en posant leur main sur le ventre encore plat de leur aînée._

* * *

Temari avait été soulagée qu'ils la soutiennent et qu'ils partagent leur bonheur à Deidara et à elle. Leur opinion et leur approbation étaient très importantes pour elle, ils étaient ses frères, sa famille, les derniers membres de sa famille biologique encore vivants, et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer dès leur plus tendre enfance, ils étaient encore là. Ils étaient inséparables, indestructibles, inarrêtables quand ils étaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, Temari avait beau avoir épousé l'ancien ninja du pays des roches, et avait donc prit son nom, la plupart des gens d'ici l'appelait toujours par son nom de jeune fille. Pour eux elle était Sabaku No Temari, la fille de Rasa Sabaku No, leur ancien kazekage, et Karura Sabaku No, une excellente kunoichi. Elle était également la nièce de Yashamaru Nakamura, un ninja de médecin de l'ANBU dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Ils étaient morts, tous les trois, et avec eux les restent de l'enfance de la jeune fille.

C'était le passé, et aujourd'hui son avenir c'était Deidara et leur enfant. Elle avait prit la décision de l'annoncer personnellement au conseil quelques jours après cette échographie. Elle voulait tout d'abord s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de le révéler aux membres du conseil. Temari savait que tout Suna serait un jour ou l'autre au courant de sa grossesse, et elle préférait donc prendre les devants, ainsi elle gardait le contrôle sur sa carrière et sur sa vie.

« Deidara veux-tu bien cesser de faire les cents pas, ça commence à m'agacer, lui dit-elle.

-Une demie-heure, ce médecin a une demie-heure de retard, qu'est ce qu'il croit, qu'on a toute la journée, hn !, râla-t-il.

-Gaara t'a donné ton jour exprès, ce n'est rien trente minutes, allez viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons la journée de libre que nous devons passer tout notre après-midi dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital, continua-t-il de râler.

Alors qu'il repassait devant elle pour la elle ne savait trop combien de fois, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'installer sur le siège à sa gauche. Fort heureusement ils étaient les deux seuls dans la pièce, et personne n'avait assisté à cette petite scène.

-Mademoiselle Sabaku No, annonça une voix masculine en entrant.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crû que nous allions dormir ici, s'exclama le blond en se levant promptement, et puis d'abord c'est madame Iwasaki pour vous monsieur je ne peux pas recevoir mes patients à l'heure à laquelle ils ont rendez-vous. Ma femme est enceinte, vous croyez que cela l'amuse de patienter jusqu'à ce que vous daigniez vous montrer yeah !

-Deidara !, s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée docteur Fukuda, je vous présente mon époux Deidara Iwasaki.

-Ne vous excusez pas madame, je comprends, il s'inquiète pour votre bien-être, ainsi que celui du bébé. Il a raison, je suis en retard, une opération qui a prit plus de temps que prévu. Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur. Suivez-moi je vous en pris, les invita-t-il.

Ils le suivirent jusque dans une salle prévue pour les échographies et il demanda à Temari de prendre place sur le siège alors que Deidara devait lui rester debout.

-C'est vous qui allez m'examiner, comprit-elle en le voyant prendre l'appareil nécessaire pour la radio de son ventre.

-Oui, vous préférez une femme, je peux aller chercher une de mes collègues ?, proposa-t-il

-Non, c'est simplement que je ne pensais pas que vous vous occupiez des femmes enceintes.

-Contrairement aux médecins des civils, nous les ninjas médecins devons avoir une formation complète. Nous devons être en mesure de tout faire opérer, faire accoucher une femme, soulager, recoudre... Nous ne pouvons pas nous spécialiser cela n'aurait aucun sens, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire paternel.

-C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, ainsi vous êtes parés à toutes éventualités.

-Votre frère Kankuro a d'ailleurs suivi une formation récemment pour le devenir ,si je ne me trompe pas, se souvint-il.

Elle approuva par un signe de la tête. En effet, son frère avait souhaité s'améliorer et avait prit des cours de médecine. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant il était déjà un maître des poisons, cela était logique qu'il veuille connaître tous les antidotes. Il jugeait que cela rendrait leur équipe encore plus forte, il n'avait pas tort, car même si Gaara était quasiment intouchable, ce n'était pas leur cas, et avoir un shinobi pour les soigner était un excellent apport.

-Vous êtes docteur ou généalogiste, s'impatienta Deidara.

-Pardon, vous désirez voir votre bébé et savoir s'il est en bonne santé. Vous êtes prête ?, demanda-t-il en s'adressant à sa patiente.

A nouveau elle hocha positivement la tête. Le médecin posa la sonde sur le ventre nu de la future maman et se mit en quête du fœtus.

-Docteur, quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-elle nerveusement en remarquant qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Son mari, se rapprocha et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne, lui aussi inquiet de l'attitude du praticien.

-Madame et monsieur Iwasaki, c'est un avec un immense étonnement que je vois vous annoncer que vous n'attendez pas un mais trois bébés, les rassura-t-il.

-Trois...trois d'un coup, bredouilla-t-elle prise de court.

-Des triplés, notre propre petite équipe de ninjas yeah, se réjouit son compagnon.

-Vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié, c'est très rare, c'est même la première fois que j'ai à faire à un cas comme le votre, leur confia-t-il.

-Vous, vous êtes sûr que j'attends bien des triplés, demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc.

-Vous voyez ceci, c'est la forme de votre bébé, indiqua-t-il en leur montrant une petite tache, et bien comme vous pouvez le remarquer il y a en deux autres exemplaires, confirma-t-il.

Temari ne savait comment réagir, trois, elle était enceinte de trois enfants, c'était tellement surréaliste, mais le fait même qu'elle était enceinte ne l'était-il pas déjà. En regardant Deidara, elle s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, mais qu'une lueur d'appréhension s'y mêlait. Un enfant c'était beaucoup de travail, et de responsabilité pour un jeune couple comme eux, mais trois c'était impossible. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle demande au docteur Fukuda d'en tuer deux ou même un.

-Vous vous doutez bien que je vais devoir vous arrêter plus tôt que pour une grossesse normale, l'informa-t-il.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, en serrant sans s'en apercevoir plus fort la main du blond qui la laissa faire sans broncher.

-C'est une grossesse à risque, surtout dans un pays comme celui, et avec les risques que vous encourez pendant les missions que vous effectuez. Vous allez encore pouvoir exercer quelques mois ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Ils le remercièrent et quittèrent l'hôpital dans un silence pesant. Deidara comprit qu'elle se posait des questions sur sa capacité à être une bonne mère, à leur réussite à élever et prendre soin de leurs trois enfants. Elle avait perdu celle qui lui avait donné la vie si jeune, c'était une cicatrice qui se ravivait, et lui n'avait jamais connu les siens, il était un enfant de la rue, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était une famille avant de croiser la route des Sabaku No.

« Je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule, rappela-t-il.

-Je le sais, j'ai...

-Tu as peur hn, devina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il savait qu'il avait visé juste. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et elle se mit à fixer le sol. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Tout ira bien, aie confiance en nous.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle y trouva le courage qu'il lui manquait. Elle n'était pas toute seule, et ses bébés ne porteraient pas de démon en eux, tout irait bien.

-Kankuro et Gaara ne vont pas en revenir, eux qui étaient impatients d'être tontons yeah, rit-il soulagé de constater qu'elle reprenait courage.

-Ils risquent d'être moins excités pour jouer les nounous, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour...Quand même Deidara, tu n'aurais pas pu pour une fois dans ta vie être normal et ne me faire qu'un enfant.

-Tu ne m'aimerais pas autant si j'étais comme tout le monde chérie. Un artiste n'a qu'une muse mais il réalise plusieurs créations, souligna-t-il.

Elle le fit taire par un baiser, cet idiot, c'était le sien, et même quand il était insupportable elle l'aimait.

-Mince, avec tout ça j'ai oublié de lui demander si on pouvait continuer d'avoir une vie sexuelle !, réalisa-t-il »

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle disait, un insupportable idiot !


End file.
